Hard Quest Chapter 1
by Natsu Dragon Slayer
Summary: Hay... Sebenarnya ini cerita pertama Q... Gk tau jelek atau bagus, jd baca aja ya Cerita ini mengenai Natsu,Gray,Lucy,& Erza yg mendapatkan Quest dan disuruh oleh Master Makarov, Tapi sepertinya Quest ini memiliki Rank S!


My FanFic

tema: Adventure,Comedy,Action,& Roman

-Happy: Aye.. Fairy Tail bukan karya Natsu lho.. Tapi karya Hiro Mashima :D

-Natsu [author]: *jitak happy* ini FanFic! Tapi bener FT karya Hiro Mashima sih..

-Happy: aye.. *benjol*

-Natsu [author]: kita lanjut aja baca FanFic-nya ya. Pasti yg Fave,Follow, n Review banyak ya! Aku jd semangat!

-Happy: Mungkin...

-Natsu [author]: Hai Happy! Knp kau dingin begitu?!

Eh.. FanFic-nya gk mulai2 ya? Sabar..

("-_-)b Happy! Jangan lari kau! *kejar happy*

Pagi itu, di hari Minggu dua pemuda dari Fairy Tail Guild terlihat sangat kelelahan, ternyata mereka dihukum oleh seorang untuk keliling lapangan 100x karena telah memakan Kue Strawberry kesukaannya [author gk mati tuh?]

"Kenapa berhenti?"

terdengar suara khas n tegas, siapa lagi kalo bukan Ratu Scarlet kita! Yap Erza Scarlet [JREENG]

"Hosh..hosh..Capek nih.. Istirahat bentar ya.."

ucap pria cool berambut hitam, siapa lagi klo bukan Gray Fullbuster! [JREENG]

"aye.."

sambung pria bersyal sisik naga n berambut pink tersebut, dia tergeletak tak ada semangat, Nama pemuda ini adalah Natsu Dragneel [JREENG]

"Baru jg 59x, Bangun! Dan Lanjutkan! Tiramishu Q..."

Erza sepertinya masih ngambek n dia mengeluarkan pedang dgn Equip Magic-nya

"Huwaaa! Baik2... Ayo Natsu!"

Gray Menggendong Natsu dan bersiap untuk berlari, krn Natsu sepertinya mau pingsan [best friend nih]

"Tunggu!"

Seorang perempuan berambut pirang tiba2 datang dan memecahkan suasana tegang tersebut, Yap dialah Lucy Heartfillia [DOOONG! Bosen Jreeng mulu]

"Ada apa Lucy?"

tanya Gray & Erza. Sebenarnya Natsu mau bertanya tapi dia sangat kelelahan

"Eh? Ada apa dgn Natsu?"

tanya Lucy, memotong pembicaraan

"Haha.. Dia gk kuat keliling Lapangan 100x jd gini deh, Lemah nih"

ucap Gray sambil menggendong dan tersenyum melihat Natsu.

"Lucy.. Kamu aja yg bw ya.. Aku cape nih"

sambung Gray, menyuruh Lucy untuk menggendong Natsu

"Kenapa harus aQ?"

Tanya Lucy dgn gaya kagetnya, tapi Lucy mengiyakan saja dan menggendong Natsu

"Ya.. Kalau itu Lucy mungkin Natsu akan membaik"

Erza tersenyum kecil sambil melipat kedua tangannya

[Erza gk bertanggung jawab ya...]

-Erza: "diam kau Author!"

-Author: "aye.. Denger aja" =_=)

~bact to Story~

Sambil berlari Erza, Gray, & Lucy *Natsu digendong* menuju Fairy Tail Guild [FP gw, wahaha XD]

"jadi begitu..."

Gray menggumam setelah mendengar apa yg terjadi

"ya, master meminta kita untuk melakukan misi ini"

Lucy berlari sambil menggendong Natsu yg entah knp wajahnya makin parah.

"Kenapa tidak Laxus atau Gildarts?"

tanya Erza sambil berlari.

"Aku sudah bertanya pd Master, tapi Laxus tidak ada kabar, dan Gildarts belum pulang dari Quest-nya"

Jawab Lucy dgn menunduk sambil berlari

"Oi..oi.. Serius nih? Kenapa harus kita yg melakukan Quest ini?"

Gray Bergumam seakan dia tidak percaya

#akhirnya semua sampai k guild#

"Master! Tolong jelaskan apa maksud anda?"

tanya erza dgn tegas

"Hmm.. Aku tdk ada pilihan lain.. Kalian yg harus melakukan Quest ini.."

jawab Master ketiga Fairy Tail Makarov Dreyar.. [Males ah isi sound efek segala]

"Ooogh..phuuph.. Lu..lucy.. tu..turunkan aQ.."

ucapan Natsu memecahkan ketegangan diguild

"oh.. Kau sudah sadar Natsu?"

Lucy menurunkan Natsu, tapi Natsu langsung tergeletak dan mengucapkan;

"Lu..Lucy Car.. Phuuph"

natsu bergumam, ternyata dia mabuk kendaraan(?)

"Kenapa aQ dianggap kendaraan?!"

Lucy mangeluarkan air mata dan menendang Natsu sampai terpental

"Q serahkan pd kalian untuk menyelidiki Quest ini.."

jawab Makarov dgn wajah seriusnya

"Siap Master"

Erza & Gray menjawab dgn wajah serius

#To Be Continue to part 2#

-Happy: Hoi Natsu~

Sebenarnya misi apa sih yg diberikan oleh Master?

-Natsu [author]: Nyahaha..

Gk tau Happy, aQ-kan gk dengerin apa2..

Yg tau itu Lucy,Erza,dan Gray..

-Happy: Natsu payah..

Aye.. Sampai jumpa minna~

Part 2 akan dibuat dulu lho.. Jd yg sabar yah..

-Natsu [author]: Itu-kan kata2 Q Happy =_=)

bye minna, see you next time..


End file.
